Dinos And Demigods
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: The Dino Squad investigates a mutant in Manhattan, New York. They encounter Percy Jackson and Cercy and believe that they work for Veloci. After they figure out their mistake, Annabeth (Percy's girlfriend) is mutated and Victor believes Percy's blood is need to perfect his ooze! Can the heroes put aside their differences and work together to save Annabeth and the world from Veloci?
1. We Enconter Extinct Creatures

**Ok...I have been thinking long and hard about how to write this first chapter to the Dino Squad/Percy Jackson crossover. It took me forever to write this chapter because of school...and on top of it my little cousin forced me to watch the entire season of Dino Squad on the weekend so that the story is authentic. Another thing...I really liked your plot ideas for the Kane Chronicles but I have not make a final decision so I will not give you my chocolate chip cookie recipe for a while. Anyways...before I sob out the entire story and bore you enjoy the story! ㈴2**

It was a normal day for the Dino Squad...well...as normal as it could be for them. Roughly three months had past since they had come in contact with dinosaur DNA that allowed them to change into a dinosaur at will. The team was in the lighthouse (their hangout) getting a much needed break after fighting Veloci's mutantsaurs. Fiona was sitting on the couch by the window (and for once was actually reading a book instead tinkering around with the Dino Truck). Buzz (as usual) was playing a video game and Max was lifting weights. The corner of the lighthouse. Caruso was brushing his hair for the umpteenth time that day while near him Roger was building a solar powered helicopter (a model of course!)

"You know Caruso...if you brush your hair anymore you are going to get long red marks on your scalp," said Buzz setting game consul down and stretching.

"Yeah right Buzzmadi...why don't you jus..." started Caruso.

The dino alert system resounded around the room. It sounded like the cross between a cat with a hairball and nails being dragged across a chalk board.

"Ugh! Roger couldn't you have kept the other alarm sound instead of changing it!?" grumbled Fiona setting her book down.

"I never changed it!" Roger said placing the nearly completed helicopter model on a high shelf.

"Then who did?" asked Max putting on his green sweater.

The Dino squad just shook their heads and trudged up to the third floor of the lighthouse while plugging their ears.

* * *

><p>"What is it Ms. M?" asked Buzz unplugging his ears once his mentor turned off the alarm.<p>

Ms. Moynihan who was the teens mentor sat patiently in a swivel chair while her students formed a semi circle around her. Ms. Moynihan was a 65 million year old velociraptor who had survived the mass extinction of the dinosaurs. Unlike Veloci (who was another velociraptor) she believed that humans had the right to be on the earth.

"Well first of all...I apologize for the alarm. A rodent chewed on the electric wires. It is gone now...Rump sniffed it out and I relocated the rodent to outside. Be sure to fix it after your mission Roger," said Ms. Moynihan.

"Sure thing Ms. M and...wait we have a mission?" asked Roger.

" Yes...I am so sorry to spring this on you, ever since you guys have been working so hard on saving the world and at school as well," said Ms. Moynihan.

" Well what is it Ms. M?" asked Max.

"I have been tracking Veloci the past several days and I fear if he releases his new batch of ooze it will have dire consequences on the populated area in which he wants to release it," said Ms. Moynihan.

"So where is this 'populated area'?" asked Caruso.

"Manhattan, New York," said Ms. Moynihan.

Caruso's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped to the ground in a dead faint. While his friends tried to revive him Roger asked,

"Doesn't that city have the highest population in the U.S?"

"Yes...that is why you must go there. I will be coming along with you because I have an old friend there that I have not seen for a while," said Ms. Moynihan standing up using her cane.

"Ever since we are going to New York, New York...does this mean I can be on Broadway?" said Caruso who had come to.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Way to kill my dream guys," grumbled Caruso crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Come on guys...let's go pack," said Max starting down the stair of the light house.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up with a start in his bed in the Poseidon cabin. His nightmare had disturbed him greatly...even more than usual. He dreamed that a large red reptile that had pinned him down with large sickle shape claws on the end of its feet. It had whispered in his ear before lunging at him, "Die human!"<p>

Shaking Percy got up and picked up Riptide from his nightstand. After placing it in his pocket did he get the nerve to open the door of his cabin. He walked down to the dinning area and sat down with a plate of blue waffles.

"Morning Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth standing in front of him.

"Morning," he grumbled shoving a mouthful of waffles in his mouth.

"Want to go walking?" she beamed placing the palms of her hands on his table top.

"Sure..." said Percy standing up.

He tried to have a better attitude around his girlfriend. As they started down the hard packed dirt path Percy felt the ground shake.

"Earthquake?" he asked Annabeth.

A shriek filled the air.

"Since when do earthquakes shriek?" asked Annabeth.

A horrible creature stepped into the clearing. It looked like a puma that had spikes along it back and tail. Talons jutted out from its massive paws and it had two saber tooth tiger fangs jutting from its mouth.

"Holy Hera! What is that thing?!" shouted Percy drawing Riptide running toward the monster.

"No idea!" shouted Annabeth back.

Four small objects were attacking it. One was a gryphon (whom Percy assumed was Frank ), another was Elizabeth who was firing several arrows into the monster's hide, another was Stormbringer, and the fourth was Cercy in the shape of a dragon. Despite their efforts the monster knocked over several cabins. As Percy advanced he saw the monster swat both Elizabeth and Stormbringer out of the air and throw both Frank and Cercy off its back. Frank was lucky; he landed on a bush. Cercy however was knocked straight into a tree. Before anyone could get hurt by it, Cercy shot a stream of flame that turned the tree into a pile of ash. Then the creature disappeared; leaving behind a trail of footprints. Cercy glanced over at Percy and turned back to normal; holding her shoulder. She limped over to him along with Elizabeth.

"What was that thing?" asked Cercy while Percy turned his sword back into a pen.

"No idea," he said.

"How did it get through the border?" asked Elizabeth bandaging up a wound on her arm.

She spoke a healing spell and Cercy stopped holding her shoulder and gave her friend a grim nod.

"I wish I knew," grumbled Annabeth joining them.

Chiron trotted up and said, "Percy and Cercy...track that thing. Make sure it doesn't come back. Lord Zeus will be most furious when he finds out about this."

Cercy nodded and spoke a sharp command to Stormbringet who bobbed and screeched. Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss before running off with Cercy; following the tracks of the monster.

"Annabeth and Elizabeth...please help the wounded," said Chiron.

An old lady walked into camp holding a cane that had a gold colored ball on the top of it.

"Good to see you old friend," smiled Chiron trotting up to greet her.

Annabeth and Elizabeth noticed that the old lady did not seem to be alarmed at all with Chiron's appearance.

"You to Chiron...my goodness what happened here?" asked the old lady.

"Monster attack, two of the best fighters went after it," said Chiron.

"I hope they will be okay," said the lady.

"Don't worry...they will,"

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Ms. Moynihan didn't want to come into the city with us," said Fiona parking her car.<p>

Caruso looked longingly at the lights of Broadway which was a few feet away from them.

"Same...and she made us drop her off in the middle of no where," said Roger unpacking the chiller and the devolver from the car's trunk.

Buzz placed them into a backpack and handed it to Max who shouldered it.

"The scanner is picking up a strong signal for that alleyway," said Roger.

His teammates followed him down the alley way passing several bags of smelly garbage. Fiona heard two people arguing ahead of them and shoved her friends down behind a garbage can. When her friends heard the people s' voices they nodded grimly and listened.

"Is it Veloci's men?" asked Caruso.

"Ssssshhhhh!" hissed Max.

Despite their excellent hearing the teens had to strain to hear what was being said.

" You know kelp head we have been tracking that thing for three hours! You keep going in the wrong direction!" said a girl who had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah I know! You think it easy doing this?" snapped a black hair boy who had sea green eyes.

"I know it's not...but how could a twenty ton something monster disappear!?" she snapped back.

"They must be working for Veloci!" whispered Caruso.

"Should we go dino?" asked Fiona.

Before Max could answer the mutantsaur stepped into the light. The kids were so surprised that they backed up quickly. Then the boy pulled out a pen and clicked it. It expanded within seconds into a double bladed sword that glowed a faint bronze color. The girl flipped a coin and held a similar shaped sword that was a silver color.

"Dude! That looks like something out of my video games!" whispered Buzz.

The teens dogged to the side as the mutant swung it's tail at them. The boy swung his sword and it cut deep into the mutant's paw. It hissed and swung at him but the girl stab it in the bottom. Furious it turned on her but missed because the girl disappeared.

"Up here you furry reptile!"

The mutant looked up as the girl kicked it in the eye and somersaulted off its head. She landed next to the boy while the mutant roared in pain.

"Show off!" the boy grumbled.

"You are not much better Percy!" smirked the girl.

"Whatever Cercy," he said raising his sword.

"Their names rhyme," grumbled Roger setting the monitor down.

"Go dino!" said Max.

* * *

><p>Cercy heard a sound from behind them that sounded like molecules changing into something else. She heard the same type of sound whenever Frank changed shape. A roar that was not from the monster echoed down the alley. Cercy turned and backed right into Percy pale faced.<p>

"What is it?" he asked looking at her.

Cercy pointed to five large shapes in front of her. They were dinosaurs;one was a Spinosaurus, another a T. Rex, a Stegosaurus, a Pteranodon, and a Styracosarus.

"Holy Poseidon! I thought you said those things were extinct!" he said.

One of the dinosaurs (the one that had a sail on its back who Percy figured was the Spinosaurs) lowered its face and snorted hot air at Percy. Before he could do anything the monster behind him hit him with its tail; knocking him into a building. Percy heard his ribs crack as he hit the wall. He slid down the wall while pain blossomed on his right side making him gasp in pain and drop his sword.

"Percy!" shrikes Cercy racing to her friend's side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice one Fiona...you are supposed to scare them...not hurt them!" <em>thought Buzz glancing at the gold and brown Spinosaurs.

"_Are you going to stop berating me or are you going to chase them off?" _glared Fiona at the green Pteranodon._  
><em>

"_Would you two knock it off?" _asked Roger brandishing his horns toward the teens.

The Dino Squad saw as the girl Cercy help her friend to his feet and had him lean on her.

* * *

><p>"Percy, I need to get you to Central Park! That is the nearest water souce!" said Cercy.<p>

"Have you forgotten that there are five vicious suppsed to _extinct_ creatures in front of us!" he grunted in pain.

Cercy picked up his sword and and handed it to him. Together they used it to ward off the monster. The dinosaurs growled/screeched/bellowed as they backed away from them.

"Percy? Do you think you can distract them?" asked Cercy watching the dinosaurs carefully.

He gave her a drunken grin, "Of course!"

Percy pointed to a nearby water pipe and grimaced.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is he doing?" <em>asked Fiona.

The sound of exploding pipes answered her question. A wave of water swepted them to the side. When the wave disappeared the teens were gone. The mutant however howled in fury as kept sliding on the water puddles. Max went into dino down mode and de-oozed the mutant. A bedraggled alley cat scampered down the alleyway yowling.

"Buzz fly after the teens...we will follow from below," said Max shouldering the backpack.

Buzz nodded and flapped his wings while his friends changed back to normal. He flew in the direction the teens had gone.

**Please comment but nicely! Oh...and any ideas of what Annabeth's (temporary) dino form should be?**


	2. I Tie Up A Flying Reptile With Water

**Hello Fanfic readers! After you enjoy another fabulous chapter in this story please enjoy making the chocolate chip recipe that I have provided below. And Guest... I like your giant spider idea. I will use it but in a different way for the Kane Chronicle/Percy J crossover. And Guest...do you mind if I call you Elizabeth Rose?Anyway please R&R!**

Buzz flew around the corner of the alleyway so fast he almost got a whiplash; but he spotted the teens dart into a nearby taxi. The boy was in really bad shape because Buzz could hear him groaning and cussing in another language that sounded like Greek. It didn't seem help matters when the boy whacked his head on the top of the taxi when he went in; this made a new round of cursing start. Buzz made sure that no one was on the snowy streets before surging forward. He made a shallow scratch on the roof of the taxi and flew up into the low hanging clouds. He peered down and tracked the taxi as it wove it's way around traffic.

* * *

><p>Percy thought he saw something green move out of the corner of his eye but never got a chance to look at it thoroughly before Cercy shoved him into the taxi. He wacked his head on the top of the taxi and he let loose a string of cuss words in Greek.<p>

"Sorry Percy!" whispered Cercy sitting next to him.

He groaned in response.

"Where to miss?" asked the taxi cab driver kindly.

His name tag read Mike.

"Um please take us to Central Park pronto Mr. Mike," said Cercy handing him a twenty in mortal money.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mike jestering to Percy who was holding his head and side groaning.

"Um...he whacked his head when coming in and he has a stomach ache from eating to many hotdogs," said Cercy.

Percy shot her a dirty look but Mike didn't seem to notice.

"Hmmm...okay," said Mike turning forward.

He started up the engine but before he could pull out of his parking spot the sound of screeching metal made Cercy's teeth cringe. Beside her Percy glanced out the window and saw a green tail disappearing. He pointed it out to Cercy before it disappeared.

"Dam...I might have taken off my bumper. Stupid idiots who can't park worth the darn!" snapped Mike pulling into the traffic on Main Street.

"That was not a bumper being torn off," whispered Cercy.

Percy nodded grimly and gritted his teeth as a new wave of pain shivered up his side.

* * *

><p>Buzz flew after the taxi cab doggily. He nearly lost it a few times but a taxi cab with a scratch mark on its roof in the shape of a half moon helped him get back on track. Buzz started to pass by the Empire State Building when a lightning bolt flashed out of sky nearly striking him. Buzz screeched in alarm and dove down away from the building.<p>

"_Way to close! Why did that almost strike me?" _he thought as he continued to follow the cab.

* * *

><p>Mike screeched the taxi to a halt right in front of Central Park. The lake was not frozen despite some snow lying around.<p>

"You sure you want to be here?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm sure...don't worry about us. We have something to protect us...and we are going to be using it to play a game with some friends" said Cercy shoving Percy out of the back seat.

He groaned and leaned on Riptide (still in sword form) for support.

"Ahh...that explains the baseball bat," smiled Mike pointing at Percy's sword.

"Yep," smiled Cercy.

Mike drove off but honked his horn as a friendly goodbye.

"C? Push...me...in...the...water," panted Percy holding his side.

"Fine...you don't need to act dramatic about it," she grumbled helping her friend limp over to the water.

Before she could push him in though a green blur grabbed Percy and started to fly off with him. Cercy cursed when she noticed it was the green Pteranodon which had Percy dangling from its claws. Percy tried swinging Riptide at the Pteranodon but was too weak from the pain. Cercy knew if she turned into something it could possibly hurt Percy if she grabbed him. Seeing no other option she grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a snowball. She flung it at the retreating Pteranodon.

* * *

><p>Buzz felt something whack him in the back of the head. He nearly dropped the boy he was carrying. He turned his head in annoyance and saw the girl waving her arms at him.<p>

"Hey rat breath! Why bother leaving me behind? Come get me you colossal living fossil" taunted the girl.

Buzz screeched and turned back around.

* * *

><p>" <em>Percy...repaired to drop...I need you to stab that thing in the foot!" <em>Percy heard Cercy's voice echo in his mind._  
><em>

He gave a her a look that said, _"Are you nuts_?"

She glared back at him and said, "_Just do it_!"

Percy winced as he raised his sword arm and he pricked the Pteranodon's foot. It screeched and dropped him right into the water.

Cercy flung another snowball at the reptile when it dove down to look for Percy and called it a few choice names. It screeched in anger and flew straight toward her.

* * *

><p>Buzz was officially tocked off. Bad enough that he got insulted and stabbed in the foot, but this was the last straw.<p>

"_Throwing snowballs...seriously?_" he thought.

The girl flung another one at him and this one hit him in the chest...hard enough that it knocked the wind out of him. He shook his head and dove toward her. He snatched at her and nicked her arm. She snarled,

"That is it birdbrain!"

Buzz lunged at her and hit the asphalt; never even touching the girl. His beak got imbedded in the asphalt. He looked around and saw her standing a few feet away from him. She gave him a smirk, spun a round object on her finger and said, "Never expected the old hologram trick huh?"

Buzz managed to pry his beak out of the floor and he started toward her. Before he could reach her though she shouted, "Now Percy!"

A wave of water smacked into Buzz. Then the water did something weird. It formed watery ropes around Buzz; making it impossible to move. He watched as Percy emerged from the lake not even wet and he no longer was holding his side in pain. He lifted his sword and pressed it against Buzz's stomach.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do with this thing?" Percy asked digging Riptide a little deeper into the Pteranodon.<p>

"Leave it here. Get rid of the water ropes once we are far away from it," said Cercy placing her hologram projector into her backpack.

Percy nodded and withdrew his weapon. Cercy heard the Pteranodon make a whimpering noise in its throat.

"Are you ribs healed Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah...fortunately scaly here did me a favor in dumping me into the water. You know it heals me," he smirked.

Cercy noticed the Pteranodon's eyes widen when Percy mentioned this.

"_Very human like_," she thought.

"Let's go back to camp before your girlfriend worries about you," said Cercy outloud.

"She worries all the time," Percy grumbled as he and Cercy started down the path.

* * *

><p>Buzz waited until the teens were out of sight before shifting back to human. Unfortunately he was still tied up.<p>

"_Could this day get any worse_?" Buzz thought.

Then Buzz noticed his friends walking toward him.

* * *

><p>"Buzz! Where are you?" called Max.<p>

"Over here!" answered Buzz.

When the team found Buzz he was tied up with rope made out of...water?

"Buzz?!" asked Roger surprised.

"Who else?" grumbled Buzz.

"What happened?" asked Caruso.

"And why are you tied up with water?" added Roger.

Buzz gave him the ultimate stinky eye and snapped, "Are you going to stare at me or free me?"

"Yeah, I will do it," said Max taking a Swiss Army Knife out of his pocket.

But before he could touch his knife to the 'ropes' they dissolved back into water; soaking Buzz's shirt.

"Um...what happened?" asked Caruso again.

"I had managed to grab the boy and then the girl chucked a snowball at me," said Buzz sitting up.

"Um...don't you mean Cercy and Percy?" asked Fioona.

"Whatever! The thing is after I grabbed Percy he stabbed me in the foot with his sword. Then instinctively I dropped him into the lake. After I dropped him the girl threw another snowball at me and called me a few choice names which I _will not_ repeat. And...I admit I kind of lost my temper and I charged at her. But then she turned out to be a hologram and..."

"Wait she was a hologram?" asked Roger puzzled.

"Yeah...but then the real Cercy said something about 'never expected the old hologram trick'. I tried grabbing her but then she said something about 'now Percy!' and the next thing I know I have water ropes around me. And Percy had his sword pressed into my stomach...not even wet and he wasn't in pain anymore. It was like the water healed him," said Buzz.

"That is not even possible...plus how did you know the water healed him?" asked Max.

"Because he said so and worse...they were going to a camp," stated Buzz.

"That is not good if Veloci has a training camp for his men we need to find them...but how?" asked Roger.

As the team digested this information Fiona picked up a scrap of cloth off the ground.

"What is this?" she asked holding it up.

Buzz brightened and said, "That is from Percy's shirt. It must of ripped off him when I dropped him!"

"Fiona can you track him?" asked Max.

Fiona nodded and turned into her dino form. She sniffed the cloth and starting following Percy's scent. Her friends followed her.

"_The scent is getting very strong...but it is weird...Percy's scent smells of the ocean!" _growled Fiona through though speak after walking for about ten minutes.

"Yeah right!" snorted Caruso making Fiona glare at him.

She suddenly stopped and growled. Her tail twitched.

"What is it Fi?" asked Max.

Fiona suddenly shifted back and whispered, "They are over there!"

The team noticed the two teens paying a taxi driver. They were the teens that had attacked the mutantsaur. After talking to the driver for a while the teens entered the cab. It drove off.

"We have to follow them! Buzz can you go by air?" asked Roger.

Buzz nodded and shifted into a Pternadon He buffeted his friends with his wings for a few seconds before following the cab. His friends entered their own car and followed the cab as well. Minutes after they left Veloci drove up.

"Drat! The perfect dino is gone now!" he growled.

He sniffed the air and smelled the scent of the ocean. He walked down to the bank of the river and found a small spot of blood against the snow. Veloci pulled out a probe and took a sample of it. He then inserted it into a DNA molecule identifier.

"Hmm...this blood is not from a dinosaur but a human! And it would make my ooze perfect! I must find the human that left this!" he said.

He turned into his raptor form and followed the scent to a scrap of cloth. Picking it carefully between two talons he carried it back to his truck.

**Annnnndddddd... done! This will be the last update for awhile. So please don't preasure me to update soon...I might update around Halloween. No promises!**

**Anyway here is my long awaited chocolate chip recipe! Enjoy! :)**

**1 cup butter, softened **

1 cup white sugar

1 cup packed brown sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract (I recommend you add a drop more for better flavor)

3 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

2 teaspoons hot water

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

Directions

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).

Cream together the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar until smooth. Beat in the eggs one at a time, then stir in the vanilla. Dissolve baking soda in hot water. Add to batter along with salt. Stir in flour, chocolate chips, and nuts. Drop by large spoonfuls onto ungreased pans.

Bake for about 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or until edges are nicely browned.

**I promise they are good! Try not to burn them!**


	3. Jason's Lightning Strikes A Reptile

**I got this chapter sooner than I thought. Please R&R! Oh... and second thing I don't own any of the characters except Cercy K, Stormbinger, and Elizabeth R! Percy J characters: credit go to Rick Riodan and Dino Squad is owned by whoever made them! Also...this happens after Blood of Olympus (which I just finished reading :D) Anyway enjoy the story :)**

Buzz tilted his wings to watch the drafts of the icy wind. He kept his glowing orange/gold colored eyes trained on the the red lights of the taxi. He then turned around and flew back the way he came. He looked down and saw that the sun roof of Fiona's truck was open. He dove down but turned back to human before he reached the sun roof.

"Well?" prompted Max looking at Buzz as he dropped through the roof and landed next to him.

Buzz looked at him and said, "Still going straight...why would Veloci have a training camp out in the middle of no where?"

"Who knows...there are probably many reasons why," said Roger.

"Which reasons?" asked Caruso fixing his hair.

"I think even you could figure that out," laughed Roger playfully bopping Caruso on the head.

"Hey guys? Isn't this where we dropped Ms. Moynihan off?" asked Fiona making the car swerve to avoid a pot hole.

"Now that you mention it...I think you may be right," said Max.

Fiona suddenly slammed on the brakes and drove the truck into a nearby bush startling several birds from their slumber.

"Is it Veloci?" asked Buzz.

"No...the taxi stopped," said Fiona pointing over the dashboard.

Through the murky darkness the teens saw the two teens they were tracking exit the taxi.

* * *

><p>"You sure y'all want to be here you two? It is awfully dark..." asked the taxi cab driver.<p>

"We're sure," said Cercy handing him a twenty.

"Yeah my uncle's farm is just up ahead," lied Percy.

"Well alright...just be careful son...there are many dangers in these woods," said the taxi driver gesturing around.

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Percy.

The taxi driver drove off leaving the two behind.

"Uncle's farm? Seriously Percy? I hate to think what Chiron would do to you if he heard you say that," laughed Cercy shouldering her backpack.

Percy glared at her and said "Probably nothing,"

Somewhere behind them a branch snapped. Percy instantly brought Riptide out. Cercy drew Actinium and tensed. But whatever it was it had moved on.

"Probably a large squirrel," said Cercy.

"Yeah with fangs," joked Percy turning Riptide back into a sword.

Both then started hiking up the large hill that led to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>"Nice move clumsyosuarus...they almost got us!" whispered Fiona angrily.<p>

"Well excuse me! Was it my fault that a branch got stuck up my shirt...and that there were ants on it?" hissed Caruso back spitting a cloth out of his mouth.

"Fortunately for us Roger shoved that cloth in your mouth," snickered Buzz.

"And unfortunately is was my gym sock! Now my breathe won't be minty fresh," whined Caruso.

The team watched the to teens hiked up a tall hill. They passed by a White House size Christmas tree before disappearing over the horizon of the hill. A golden rug was hanging on a branch and metal cable sat at the base if the tree.

"Let's move," said Max.

* * *

><p>"Percy!" shrieked Annabeth.<p>

She gave him a hug as he came of the top of the hill past the border. Both girls were standing at the border waiting for their friends to return.

"You two look worse for the wear," remarked Elizabeth plucking her bowstring.

"Don't remind me," groaned Cercy rubbing her neck.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth releasing Percy.

Cercy gave her a look that said 'Your not going to believe this'

"We were attacked by dinosaurs," stated Percy.

Annabeth took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"News flash seaweed brain...dinosaurs are extinct," said Elizabeth shooting Annabeth a look that said 'shut up!'

"Well try telling it to the ones that attacked us," grumbled Cercy as they walked down of the Big House.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" asked Chiron.<p>

"One hundred percent sure," stated Cercy drumming her fingers on the hilt of Actinum.

"Why else would my hair get blown back and covered in snot?!" added Percy.

Cercy snorted making Percy give her a dirty look.

"I must discuss this with my friend," said Chiron stroking his beard.

He sent both teens out of his office.

"What was that about?" asked the elderly lady who was standing behind Chiron.

"It seems that you are not the only dinosaur that survived the mass extinction," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Max nearly jumped out of his skin when the pile of cable moved. It was a large gold lizard that hissed suspiciously.<p>

"Um...I'll just go over here," Max stammered.

He ran over to his team which were standing about twenty feet away from the tree looking into a clearing. The teens' footprints ended there and there was no sign of them in the clearing. As he watched the lizard curled up around the tree but it kept a watchful eye on them.

"What is that thing?" Max asked.

"It looks like some type of giant lizard...but it is not one of Veloci's," said Fiona looking at a monitor.

The team kept a wary eye on the 'giant lizard thing' as Buzz called it. It was quiet for about twenty seconds. Then Fiona's monitor beeped making everyone jump. Roger took it gently from her and punched a few buttons.

"Well...?" prompted Caruso.

"Whoa...there is some type of force field here...if I can only pinpoint its weak spot then I...there!"

Roger clicked a botton and a beam of light hit whatever the clearing (which was in front of them). The teens darted through a small hole that showed a large campfire in middle of the clearing. When they got through the hole disappeared.

"So...can we get back out?" asked Buzz.

Roger shrugged. Fiona then gasped.

"Guys you really need to see this."

The friends looked in awe at what lay before them. A climbing wall that had lava pouring down the sides rumbled and shook as ant sized campers climbed it. Cabins in the shape of a rectangle that were different shapes and colors. In the sky circled eagles (that looked huge) and horses that suspiciously had wings.

"Whoa! I'd love to climb that climbing wall" grinned Max.

"Of course you would," grumbled Buzz.

"Hey guys...look," said Caruso pointing.

The team saw the two teens they were chasing laughing and talking with two girls. One girl had blond hair and gray eyes. She was talking to Percy. The other girl (who was talking to Cercy) had forest green eyes and long black hair tied into a braid. She had a bow/ quiver of arrows slung on her back and beautiful feather tied into her hair. They were walking by a canoe lake.

"Great...more of them," grumbled Roger.

"Go dino!" said Max

* * *

><p>"Anyway so do you think the fart arrow was a little much for Travis?" asked Elizabeth innocently.<p>

Behind them Travis Stroll literarily had stink waves coming off him. Everyone including his brother wouldn't go near him.

"Nah...Travis needed that done to him," snickered Cercy.

"So Seaweed head...want to catch a movie tomorrow?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure...I guess," said Percy halfheartedly.

Cercy caught his eye and gave him a look that said 'what's wrong?'

He gave her a look that said, 'later'.

Suddenly something grabbed Percy and hoisted up him in the air. Annabeth screamed and Elizabeth knocked an arrow and unfortunalty missed her target. Percy yelled in defiance and starting trying to swing Riptide which was hard to do ever since he was hanging upside down.

"Great..." muttered Cercy glancing at the T Rex that towered above them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Max? You do realize that that girl has an arrow?" <em>asked Roger.

"_Yeah...bad idea on my part," _said Max shaking Percy back and forth._  
><em>

He yelled some cuss words in another language and started trying to swing his strange bronze sword. The black hair girl shot another arrow this one toward Caruso (who was charging at her) that knocked off his feet when it exploded. But Roger managed grab and hold her in the air with his horns while Fiona grabbed the blond girl careful not hurt her with her meat-hook like talons.

"_You okay Caruso?" _asked Roger.

"_ Yeah I'm fine...what kind of arrow was that?" _asked Caruso.

Before anyone could answer, Cercy (who was standing below them) suddenly bolted towards two other kids that were walking toward them.

"_Get her Buzz_!" said Max.

Buzz nodded and flew after Cercy.

* * *

><p>Cercy smacked right into Jason. Fortunately he managed to steady them both.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

Cercy pointed above her and said, "That!"

The green pteranodon screeched and circled not knowing what to do.

"What the-?" asked Piper.

"Talk later...charmspeak it! Jason blast it back the way it came!"panted Cercy.

"Hey...um...Mr. Flying reptile...are you tired cause I am," said Piper after clearing her throat.

Cercy watched as the Pternadon's eyes started to droop. Stormbringer dove out of the sky and landed next to Cercy. She screeched in alarm when she saw the Pternadon.

"Beileve me, I know Storm," grumbled Cercy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why am I so tired<em>?" thought Buzz.

Then the blond kid pointed a gold sword at him and shouted defiantly. A bolt of lighting crackled out of the clear night sky, hit the sword and streaked toward Buzz. It hit him so hard that it knocked back toward his friends. Buzz shook his head, sat down hard, and saw stars. A burnt smell which he figured was him filled the air.

"_What happened_?" asked Fiona.

"_Kid...shot...lightning bolt...at me_," panted Buzz.

Max turned his head toward Buzz with a confused look on his face and that was when Percy (using the opertunity) stabbed his sword into Max's jaw; making a shallow scratch. Max roared and dropped Percy. As he fell Percy shouted and a wave emerged from the lake next to him. It caught him and deposited on the floor; not even wet. Max stepped back and asked,

"_What the heck_?"

Percy pointed at him and yelled in anger. A wave roared toward Max and lifted him into the air with water ropes.

Fiona charged headlong at Percy. She had dropped the blond girl roughly on the ground. Before she could reach him though a fireball streaked past her; nearly frying her. She turned her head toward the direction the fireball came from. A Latino kid stood there grinning while hefting another fireball. A gray/blue biped lizard stood behind him growling deep in its throat.

"Four!" he shouted.

He lobbed it at her. Fiona ducked but the fireball gave her a slight burn. She winced slightly.

_"He's throwing fire_?" screamed Buzz.

"_Apparently_," grumbled Max rubbing his jaw with one of his claws.

Buzz screeched and launched himself into the air. A dragon (which Buzz figured was the gray/blue biped lizard) approached him holding a Chinese kid (as well as the Latino kid on its back) that looked like a professional line backer dropped him. To Buzz's surprise the kid turned into a giant eagle. Then they attacked him; the Latino kid launching fire balls, the dragon shooting flames, and the eagle slashing with its claws. Buzz could barely avoid them.

* * *

><p>Cercy stood next to Hazel watching Elizabeth trying to free herself.<p>

"Smack him with your wings Lisa!" shouted Cercy.

Near her Percy struggled to keep the T-Rex aloft with water. But it was taxing his strength; already his forehead was beaded with sweat. Annabeth was busy prying the Stegosaurus's tail spikes away from her. Jason blasted the Stegosaurus with lightning after Piper charm speaked it into lowering its tail. The Stegosaurus then collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Oh right..." said Elizabeth.

Her wings popped out of her back; smacking the Styracosaurus in the head. It bellowed in alarm as Elizabeth flew up in the air a few feet and shot an arrow toward it. The arrow billowed purple gas that knocked the dinosaur out in seconds. Above Cercy the Pteranodon was in the middle of a battle with Frank (who was a giant eagle) and Stormbringer; Leo was riding Stormbringer shooting fire balls at the reptile as well as calling the Pteranodon a few choice names in Spanish. The Spinosaurus once again charged at Cercy and Hazel.

"Um...how do we stop that thing?" gulped Hazel drawing her sword.

"Can you and Arion make it lose its balance? The spine is the only thing that allows it to keep steady. I can turn into something and attack its legs," asked Cercy._  
><em>

Hazel nodded and whistled. A brown blur streaked toward them and planted its self in front of them. Arion pawed at the air and whinnied. Hazel lept on his back and drew her sword. Arion started darting in between the Spinaosourus's legs while uselessly swatted at him.

Cercy necklace glowed and she turned wolf.

* * *

><p><em>"Jeez...how fast is this horse<em>?" asked Fiona.

She swung again but then felt something scratch her on her ankle. She saw that it was a large wolf.

"_Another mutant_?" she thought.

Then a girl's voice (that sounded like Cercy's ) growled in her mind, " _I am not a mutant!_"

Fiona staggered back so fast that she nearly lost her balance. Using the opportunity both the fast horse and wolf sprang at her. Both slammed into her. Fiona fell to the ground but was unable to get up.

"Now leave! We will let you go as long as you don't come back," snarled the wolf out loud pinning her down with a paw.

_"You work for our enemy_!" spat Fiona back.

She tried to get up again but failed.

"_We don't work for anyone mortal!_" snapped the wolf back in her mind.

The curly haired African American girl got off her horse and walked over to the wolf. The wolf lifted its paw off and shifted back to Cercy.

"_Why did she call me mortal_?" thought Fiona.

"Now call your friends off otherwise Hazel will make a tar pit swallow you," said Cercy drawing her sword.

Hazel (as Fiona figured was the curly haired girl) pointed to the ground. It opened up a crack and tar bubbled up. Before Fiona could try to get out of it a familiar looking lady (wearing a purple and green outfit with glasses) walked into the clearing and shouted,

"STOP!"

Fiona could sense that her teammates (that were awake) and the other teens stare at the lady. It was Ms. Moynahan.

**Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it :D. And I admit...it is the longest chapter I have done! And Matt...I would be happy to team up with you to ask other people to update their stories. Also Matt...I admit most of my stories have the character think the other characters bad. It makes things more action packed! Oh...and in the next chapter I will tell you (thank you for your question Elizabeth) why Percy's blood will make Veloci's ooze perfect. You will see the connection ;) (hint: has something to do with sea creatures) Anyway...once again please R&R! I love reading your reviews! It makes my day!**


	4. A Velociraptor Swallows A Rock

**So anyways...I got this chapter done. And btw...if you are afraid to review...don't be! I have google translate so I can translate any thing. R&R please.**

Fiona and her friends (that were not out cold) exclaimed "_Ms. Moynahan_?!"

Sure enough it was Ms. Moynahan. She eyed the situation before her while tapping her index finger impatiently on her cane. By now a crowd of campers had come out of the cabins to see what the ruckus was about. They stood uncertainly behind her fingering their swords. One girl who looked like a professional wrestler had a stare-down with Buzz.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Moynahan.

At this point Percy (who looked exahausted) dropped Max into a pile of mud and collapsed in a heap. His face was a deep red color and he was shaking uncontrollably. Cercy rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Annabeth, let's get your boyfriend,"

The blond girl who the team assumed was Annabeth stepped forward with Cercy and they dragged Percy a safe distance away. Max tried to make a move toward them but Cercy's eyes flashed a icy blue color and she growled, "Stay if you know what's good for you!"

Max's only movement was to stand up. He saw Annabeth trying to force feed Percy something. But Percy was pretty much out of it. But Max could sense he was faking it.

"Di immortals Perseus Jackson! Eat!" she cursed trying to shove the object in his mouth.

"Let me try something," said Cercy.

She whistled loud and the gray blue dragon screeched and shot a spike at Percy. It landed with a thunk by Percy's head. He yelled in alarm and Annabeth used the opportunity to shove the object in his mouth.

"Thanks alot," Percy grumbled.

He sat up and chewed what ever it was. It seemed to help him because his face went back to its regular color.

"Do you know these things, Ms. M?" asked the girl with wings.

She gestered toward the dino squad with one of her arrows.

"Yes Elizabeth," said Ms. Moynahan.

* * *

><p>Cercy eyed the dinosaurs carefully. Two were still knocked out but three were still awake. Unfortunately, two of them were deadly meat eaters. The other was the flying reptile. Beside her Percy kept trying to get up but holding a two ton reptile aloft with water must of taxed his strength to the limit. After getting a glare from Annabeth he leaned against Stormbringer, grumbling under his breath about how stubborn girls were.<p>

"Please explain what happened you two," said Ms. Moynahan.

Cercy nodded and started to explain. Percy butted in whenever she forgot to take a breath. Ms. Moynahan turned to the dinosaurs and gave them a disappointed look.

"I'm very ashamed of you. What have I told you about jumping to conclusions!"

Lou Ellen (daughter of Hecate) coughed into her hand and said, "Excuse me?"

Annabeth was just as confused and said, " I thought you were the only dinosaur to survive the mass extinction."

"Well...besides Veloci... I am the only one," she admitted.

"Then please explain," said Chiron trotting up in centaur form.

The Pteranodon screeched in alarm at his appearance. It tried flying up but it was still disoriented from being hit by lightning. Instead it crashed to the ground. Jason chuckled and said,

"He going to really feel that in the morning."

A silent message passed between Ms. Moynahan and Chiron.

"I will tell only those who originally saw them," said Ms. Moynahan after a few minutes.

Chiron nodded and dismissed the campers who left grumbling. Only Percy, Annabeth, Elizabeth, Cercy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Piper remained. Then Ms. Moynahan started to explain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Does Ms. Moynahan trust these people<em>?" asked Caruso who had just recently woken up.

Roger had woken up as well but was to woozy to speak.

"_Apparently_," said Max.

Poor Fiona who had managed to get out of the tar pit was was coated in the stuff. She growled, "_Gross_!"

Cercy turned to her back pack and pulled out a can. She sprayed Fiona from head to tail with the stuff before she and the others could react. The tar literally melted off Fiona's scales.

"There...now shut up and let your mentor finish talking," Cercy said turning back to Ms. Moynahan.

"_What was that thing?_" asked Buzz.

_"I think the can said tar away,_" said Fiona

"_Stop joking Fiona_!" said Max.

"_I'm not! It seriously said tar away_," retorted Fiona indignantly.

When Ms. Moynahan finished there was silence.

"So you're saying that these freaking dinosaurs are humans that were mutated?" asked Leo who's hair was on fire.

"Yes..." answered Ms. Moynahan.

"And dude...hair alert," said Cercy pointing at his head.

""Oh..." said Leo swatting the flames out.

"How can they be human?" asked Percy shaking his head at Leo who kept swatting at his hair.

"I figured as much...they smelled of it," said Cercy fingering Actinium while keeping an eye on the dinosaurs.

"_She what? What if Veloci._.." started Max.

He didn't need to finish the thought.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth spoke up, " Who is this Veloci dude?"<p>

"Long story," said Ms. Moynahan.

"So are they going to change back? We won't bite...well...maybe I won't but Frank will," said Leo.

"Shut up fire boy," grumbled Frank.

Cercy rolled her eyes when Leo's hair caught fire again.

"Seriously Leo? Are you going to spontaneously combust every time you get excited? From now on...I'm keeping fire retardant with me," she said.

The Spinosaurus made a snorting sound that sounded like laughter.

"I'm the only one who can make jokes like that!" whined Leo.

His hair light up to the point that even Chrion stepped back. A wave of water emerged from the lake and doused everyone from head to toe. It also put Leo's fire out.

"Seaweed Brain! I swear I would drown you if I could!" snapped Elizabeth flapping her soggy wings.

"Hey...it was the only way," Percy said holding his hand against his temple.

"Can we stop arguing and get to the task at hand?" asked Annabeth.

Ms. Moynahan looked at the T. Rex and it nodded. The dinosaurs walked behind big house.

"Um...why did they leave?" asked Piper.

Before Ms. Monaghan could answer five teens walked back. One on them, a teen with blueish hair had his hair standing out on end. Everyone stifled a laugh including his teammates.

"Hey Caruso...check your hair," said an African American kid with a perfect poker face.

A punk kid and ginger haired girl bit their tongues to keep the laughter from leaking out. Percy almost laughed until Annabeth elbowed him a black haired teen with a green sweater plugged his ears as the bluish haired teen pulled out a mirror.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Caruso.<p>

As a result of being hit by lightning his hair had puffed out like an exploding snowball.

"Dude...nice hair," laughed the flamming hair kid, Leo.

"Shut up," Caruso grumbled.

Everyone burst out laughing...it was to much.

"Sorry dude..." said the blond kid.

"My hair is no longer perfect!" Caruso wailed.

"Hey Piper...I think that he would go well in the Aphrodite cabin," laughed Elizabeth.

"Fine...I'll take him," grumbled the girl with an eagle feather braided in her hair.

* * *

><p>"Wait...hold up! You guys are the dinos we fought?" asked Leo with a crazy grin.<p>

"Um...yeah," said Max.

"I have a question...what did you mean by Aphrodite cabin," asked Caruso.

"Um..." said Piper not knowing how to get out of this.

"This is a summer camp that has Greek/Roman gods as a mascot," said Cercy.

Percy shot her a look that said, "_seriously_?"

"Ok...where do I go then?" asked the girl.

"Go with Annabeth, Spinosaurs," said Cercy.

The girl recoiled and said, "How?"

"You still have a faint scent on you," said Cercy.

"Go on Fiona," said the black haired kid.

Fiona (who Cercy figured was the girl) shot him a writhing look before joining Annabeth. Max ( who was the T. Rex) went to the Apollo cabin with Elizabeth, Roger (who was the Styracosaurus) went with Leo to the Hephaestus cabin, Caruso (who was the Stegosaurus) went with Piper to the Aphrodite cabin, and Buzz (who was the Pteranodon) went to the Zeus cabin with Jason.

"What do we say to the others?" asked Piper.

"Tell them...that these are visiting family members that have diluted demigod blood in them," said Chiron.

* * *

><p>Annabeth waited until everyone in the cabin were asleep. She sat up in bed and watched the new girl (Fiona) inhale and exhale evenly. Quietly Annabeth crept out of her cabin. She walked down to the canoe lake and sat down watching the waves to clear her head about what had happened that day. A pair of glowing orange eyes watched her from a bush.<p>

* * *

><p>Fiona opened her eyes with a start. Quietly she put her shoes on and snuck out of the cabin. She passed by the Big House (which the campers called the large farm house) when the door opened and Cercy stepped out. Her hair was blown to one side and when she yawned her jaw cracked.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Um..." said Fiona wondering how Cercy had heard her.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you. As long as you are with me the patrol...um...women won't bother you. They haven't bothered me since I nearly fired them along with Stormbringer...who in case you don't know is my dragon" said Cercy walking toward Fiona.

Fiona kept an eye on her pocket. Cercy followed her gaze and snorted,

"I not going to bring out my sword to harm you."

"You can never be to sure," muttered Fiona.

"Can't sleep?" asked Cercy drawing her sword.

She motioned for Fiona to sit down with her on the porch. Cercy used her sword to start a carving with a chunk of wood.

"Not really...especially if we endangered you," said Fiona avoiding Cercy's eyes.

"What do you mean about endanger?" asked Cercy with her eyebrow raised.

"Veloci has this type of technology that he uses to find perfect dinosaurs/mutants...which is us," admitted Fiona while Cercy brushed the wood shavings off her lap.

Cercy laughed and said, "The chances of him finding you here is a million to one. The border protects us."

"How does it work?" asked Fiona.

"Ahh...I can see that you are interested in mechanics. You're just like Leo," smiled Cercy holding up her completed carving of a winged horse.

"The flaming hair guy?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah...don't be surprised if he comes up with a ridiculous nickname for you and your friends. He does that all the time. For example Piper...he calls her Beauty Queen," snorted Cercy while she placed the carving in her pocket.

Fiona laughed and said, "Seriously?"

Cercy nodded. Then an earsplitting scream echoed across the deserted camp arena. Cercy stood up so abruptly that Fiona got smacked in the face with her ponytail.

"Hey!" Fiona said.

"Sorry...that sounded like Annabeth," said Cercy worried.

"Lets go!" said Fiona.

"You're worse than Percy. He constantly charges into danger...stupidly," grumbled Cercy.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was pinned down by two men with motorcycle like helmets over their heads.A marroon colored velociraptor with black stripes stood over her.<p>

"What now Veloci sir?" asked one of the men.

The raptor stared at Annabeth with its orange eyes. It made a growling noise in its throat.

"Yes sir," answered the other men.

Annabeth twisted around knowing full well that Veloci had used thought-speak to talk to his men. The man on the rights of her held up a vial full of a glowing orange liquid. That was when a rock the size of a softball slammed into his helmet knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>"Remind me never to play baseball with you..." said Fiona.<p>

"Or dodgeball for that matter," said Cercy hefting another stone.

The red velociraptor hissed in their direction. Cercy brought her arm back and flung it. the stone flew down the velociraptor's throat. It furiously spat the stone out along with a few teeth. Then it howled and charged. Cercy heard molecule changing sound again and saw Fiona (this time a Spinosaurus) glance at her.

"_Well are you going to just stand there_?" asked Fiona in Cercy's mind.

"Nope," Cercy grinned holding up her sword.

The velociraptor leaped at her but she held up her sword and it hissed and dodged to the side. It kept its eyes on Cercy's sword which glowed a faint silver color.

"_That's Veloci,_" said Fiona.

"Figured as much," muttered Cercy.

Veloci kept at her but Fiona smacked him to the side with her tail. Veloci hissed and leaped onto Fiona's back and sank his fangs into her elongated spine which formed the sail in the middle of her back. Fiona growled and tried to throw him off but couldn't due to the fact she couldn't reach her back. Cercy's necklace started to glow.

* * *

><p>Veloci sank his fangs deeper into the perfect dinosaur's fin enjoying the hot blood trickle into his mouth. Then something smacked his side and sent him sprawling off the Spinosaurus's back. He got up and held a claw to his side. When he looked at it it was coated in blood. He looked at large creature that towered above him (it was even taller than a T. Rex ). It snarled displaying fangs that were at least two feet long. Fire glowed in the back of its throat. Veloci turned and fled toward the cabins.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good one<em>," said Fiona.

Cercy looked at her and twitched her ear. She had turned into a large dragon.

"_Aren't you a werewolf_?" asked Fiona.

Cercy narrowed her eyes and said, "_No...I'm a shapeshifter. We'll talk later. Can you block me_?"

Fiona nodded charged at Veloci and his men letting out a roar. Behind her, out of sight of Veloci and his men. Cercy turned back to human to get Annabeth out of danger.

* * *

><p>Percy sat up in bed hearing a roar.<p>

"_Not again!_" he thought.

He charged out of the Poseidon cabin drawing Riptide. Before he had even come into the sight of the clearing by the canoe lake a shape slammed into him and pinned him down. It was the creature from his dream. Before it clamped its jaws around his throat if sniffed him and growled. A spike whistled out of the air and struck the reptile. It screeched in pain and limped off holding a claw against the scratch mark on its thigh. Stormbringer landed next to Percy and nuzzled him.

"Thanks girl," he muttered.

Then the air was pierced by a scream that turned into a roar.

"_Annabeth_!" he thought.

* * *

><p>Cercy stared in shock at the dinosaur that was once her friend. Annabeth had stepped on the vial that held the glowing orange goo. It had turned her into something. The plesiosaur growled and dove into the lake. Seconds later Percy burst into the clearing followed by a group of campers. He looked at Fiona who had turned back to human holding a cloth against her back. Veloci and his men had disappeared. Cercy looked up at him with tears in her eyes and told Percy what had happened. Percy knelt on the beach and picked up Annabeth's camp necklace. Clenching it he threw his head back and wailed his anger and grief.<p>

**Done. So anyway...should I have Veloci become weak from Stormbringer's poison? Hmmmm...next update should be around Halloween. See you then! **


	5. We Track Percy's Girlfriend

**Yay! Almost done with this story! And look up for the upcoming one...it is going to be a blast! Please R&R!**

Cercy really hated that Percy could control water some times. The moment he started ranting and raving the lake and the bathrooms exploded...literally. Campers who were standing to close to the bathroom got covered in sewage. Some Aphrodite campers ran away shrieking like owls.

"Hey Kelp head...it seems like you have become the supreme lord of bathroom...again, " giggled Elizabeth.

Maybe that was not the right thing to say. Percy turned to the lake with a mad look in his eye. Before he could leap in, Leo and Frank tackled him. Somehow, Percy managed to throw them off. He fended campers off with his sword. As he prepared to jump in again, a green wing smacked him in the head. It was Buzz (in his Pternadon shape). Percy crumpled to the ground out cold.

"_You're welcome_," said Buzz.

Behind him Leo was cursing holding a wound on his arm which he had recieved from Percy's sword.

"Jeez water boy...must you always injure me?" Leo said glaring at Percy's motionless form.

Cercy felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Fiona. Something inside her snapped.

"This is your fault!" she snapped backing away from Fiona.

"My fault? How is..."

"If you guys hadn't followed us here we wouldn't be in this mess! Right now one of my friends is have a mental breakdown and the other is now a feral animal...you leave us alone!"

There was silence. Cercy never every lost her temper at anyone. She pretended to sometimes but never really did.

"C..." started Elizabeth reaching out.

Cercy bolted away from her and fled toward the forest. Once she reached the rows of trees she turned into a wolf and darted through the undergrowth.

"She's just upset guys," said Ms. Moynahan gently.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," muttered Caruso.

"I think we are," admitted Max.

"Maybe I should go af..." started Fiona.

"Woah, woah, woah...hold on sail back...she will rip your throat out," said Leo making a 'time-out' sign with his hands.

"Sail back?" asked Roger clearly stupefied from Leo's lame joke.

"Another stupid joke from Commander Tool Belt...I'll go after her. I have a way with words," said Piper.

"I'll go to. But someone needs to watch..." started Elizabeth.

She glanced at Percy.

"Not it" shouted Leo making Elizabeth give him the ultimate stinky eye.

"I'll do it...Frank...want to join me?" asked Hazel.

Frank nodded.

"I kinda feel responsable for this whole thing so I will help to," said Max.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever...just do it."

She and Piper started toward the forest following Cercy's tracks. The campers stared at Buzz who had (foolishly) changed back in front of them.

"Heh...I'm guessing you want an explanation," said Roger.

"Yes...before I run you through!" growled Clarrise hefting a spear.

* * *

><p>Cercy ran blindly through the trees leaping over logs and boulders. Tears blurred her vision so she relied only on sense of sight and smell. She skidded to a stop in front of a massive oak tree. Turning back to human (but wisely kept her hand on Actinium) she curled up in a fetal position (with her back against the tree trunk) and sobbed.<p>

_"If only I had been quicker in getting her to safely!_" she thought.

Cercy had no idea how long she had sat there before a shoe nudged her gently.

"Go away Lisa!" she said wearily.

"Come on C...look at us," she heard Piper's voice say.

Cercy wanted to obey Piper's command but she pinched her leg hard to snap out of it.

"No charm speaking Pipes," she said.

"I'm not!"

"You're a horrible lier...I'll look up when you stop charm speaking," mumbled Cercy.

"Fine!" sighed Piper without charm speaking.

Cercy looked up, her eyes red from crying. Elizabeth and Piper were crouching in front of her looking worried. Elizabeth's wings loomed over her comfortingly.

"C...no one blames you for what happened," she said gently.

"I hate to say it but...it was anyone's fault it was Annabeth's fault," muttered Piper twisting her braid nervously.

Cercy cracked a smile. She stood up and brushed her shirt off.

"I'm going to bet five drachmas that Percy once he wakes up, is going to go after Annabeth," said Cercy.

Elizabeth and Piper nodded. The sound of massive footprints shook the forest. The girls drew their weapons. Cercy eyes changed to her wolf eyes and sniffed the air.

"Well...?" promted Piper.

Cercy shook her head and her turned back to normal.

"Come out Fiona...I know know its you. For cry out loud...Spinosaurus is not very stealthy," she said putting Actinium back in her pocket in coin form.

There was a rustling sound and Fiona stepped into the clearing (in Dino mode).

"_Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for what happened_," she said.

"Don't bother," said Cercy waving the apology aside.

"Don't bother what?" asked Elizabeth turning her bow into an earring.

"Forget I said anything!" sighed Cercy knowing how complicated it would be to explain the whole thought-speak thing.

Then there was a rumbling sound and a geyser water shot up above the trees. It had come from the camp.

"I'm guessing Percy woke up," muttered Piper.

_"I can carry you back_," offered Fiona bending down.

"Nah..." said Cercy.

"_What are you going to do? Fly there_?" teased Fiona.

Cercy smiled mischievously and whistled. It was high pitched and shrill.

"Gods of Olympus Cercy I hate it when you do that!" winced Elizabeth cleaning out her ear.

"My ears are ringing!" moaned Fiona who had changed back to human holding her ears.

"A little warning next time please!" grumbled Piper who had wisely plugged her ears before Cercy whistled.

"Fine...I will tell you next time," said Cercy.

The sound of flapping wings filled the air. Stormbringer dove out of the sky, landed, and screeched softly.

"Nice ride," whistled Fiona.

She reached out to touch Stormbringer but startled her instead. Stormbringer screeched in alarm and shot out a spike. Cercy tackled Fiona before it hit her; missing her by inches.

"Never do that again! Her spikes are poisonous," said Cercy standing up and blowing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry," muttered Fiona standing up as well.

Elizabeth and Piper came out from the log they were hiding behind and stood next to Cercy.

Stormbringer sniffed Fiona and cocked her head to the side. Then she trotted over to Cercy.

"Let's go before Percy...um...loses it big time," said Cercy swinging onto Stormbringer's back.

Piper climbed on as well keeping a tight grip on the saddle.

"I'll go ahead and make sure everything is alright...I will shot Percy with a stun arrow if he tries to leave," said Elizabeth turning her earring into a bow.

Her wings popped out of her back and soared off into the night sky that started turning a pale pink color.

"I guess I'll walk back," said Fiona.

She started off but talons grabbed the back of her shirt; avoiding the wounds in her back. She screamed cuss words as the ground grew smaller and smaller.

"Jeez Fi...you cuss worse then Arion," said Piper.

"Who's that?" asked Fiona clutching onto Stormbringer's paw like her life depended on it.

"He's Hazel's hor..."

"He's Hazel's horrible cousin who has a sore throat. He keeps cursing about it" interrupted Cercy.

"Really C?" muttered Piper.

Cercy shot her the 'shut up' look.

"Please tell me we are almost there!" moaned Fiona closing her eyes.

Cercy looked ahead and saw the campers forming a ring around Percy who had formed his own personal hurricane. It was throwing campers who where too close in every direction as Percy made his way toward the lake. Elizabeth fired stun arrows at him but they did not seem to affect him. Fiona's friends were struggling to hold him (in human form) but were failing miserably.

"How are going to stop him?" asked Piper.

Cercy thought for a moment and said, "I have been practicing a certain move with Storm but it is a little risky."

Piper said," Just do before he hurts anyone."

Cercy nodded and shouted, "Storm! Spine barrier shot!"

Stormbringer screeched and flung out her tail spikes. They formed a barrier around Percy's feet making him loose control of the hurricane. Stormbringer kept flinging spikes until the barrier was high enough that Percy couldn't climb over it and thick enough that he couldn't break through.

"That is enough!" shouted Piper using charm speak.

Everyone dropped their weapons. Stormbringer landed but dropped Fiona on the ground before doing so.

"Let get to her!" shouted Percy hacking at the barrier.

"So you can get yourself killed?" hissed Elizabeth.

Percy started struggling again so Cercy muttered, " Idiot."

Before anyone could stop her, she reached through the barrier and slapped Percy hard in the face.

"CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she shouted.

"Dude...did she do what I think she just did?" grinned Leo making Jason open his eyes wide and nod.

The whole camp was quiet. Percy sheepishly lowered his sword and turned it back into a pen. A red mark was forming on the side of his cheek.

"Now listen! We will get your girlfriend back...all we need is a boat!" said Cercy keeping her anger in check.

"I will be fine on my own," whined Percy.

"Chopped up like sushi...but fine," said Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Shut up," grumbled Percy.

Chiron stepped forward and said, " We will provide a boat...but who will come with you to?"

"Someone really stupid," muttered Travis.

"We'll do it," said Hazel, Frank, Jason, Elizabeth, and Piper at the same time.

"Oh...me to," said Leo when Piper elbowed his rib.

"Thanks guys," said Percy his eyes softning.

"We want to come to...we have equipment for this," said Roger.

Cercy nodded and said," I'll go to...because it is partcially my fault."

"You must be careful...she won't recognize you now that she is a dinosaur," cautioned Ms. Moynahan.

"Figured as much," grumbled Jason.

There was a rumbling sound and a wooden boat was dumped into the lake. It was manned by Tyson.

"Be careful brother," he said giving Percy a hug.

"Watch the ribs!" groaned Percy struggling to get out his brother's death grip.

"Why does you brother have one e.." started Buzz.

"Shut it!" ordered Piper.

Buzz's mouth opened and closed and no sound came out.

"Let's go..." said Elizabeth walking up the plank to the boat.

"Yeah...before I change my mind," moaned Hazel clutching her stomach.

* * *

><p>"How much farther?" complained Caruso watching the waves splash around them.<p>

"You're worse than my little cousin...and she is five!" said Cercy.

Buzz cracked up and nearly fell out of the boat. Caruso tackled him and they started fighting. Poor Hazel stood at the starboard side of the ship heaving. Frank stood by her looking worried. Elizabeth and Fiona were chatting with Piper nervously, while Roger and Leo chatted about machines and other geeky things. Jason kept a lookout from the back of the ship giving Cercy a quick smile before turning his attention to the water. Cercy rolled her eyes at the two boys antics walked over to Percy who was standing at the front of the ship looking at the dark water.

"How are you doing seaweed brain?" she asked gently.

"Fine...I can't sense anything yet...just the usual school of fish," he muttered.

"What are we going to do when they see you go all 'son of the sea god'," asked Cercy pointing at the Dino Squad who were trying to break up the fight between Caruso and. Buzz.

"I don't know...just. Give me a chance to think," Percy said.

His head slumped down so Cercy turned to leave.

"Stop the boat..." she heard Percy mutter.

"What?" asked Cercy turning toward him.

"Stop the boat Leo!" shouted Percy running over to the engine.

Leo killed the engine and the boat stopped.

"What did we stop for?" asked Max rubbing his arm which Buzz had acidentaly kicked.

"There is something below us," said Percy.

Roger looked at the monitor in his hand and said, "There is nothing showing up on the scan...never mind...how did you sense it?"

"Um..." said Percy.

"Uh...guys? What is that?" asked Elizabeth pointing to the front of the boat.

A large wave was headed toward them; hanging low under the water as if something was pushing it from below.

**Please answer this question...for my How to Train Your Dragon/Percy J crossover...should it be before or after the second movie of How To Train Your Dragpn? Cause I like Hiccup's flame sword:D**


	6. Two Problems Solved

** This chapter is short because a) I am starting on another story b) because my cousin wants me to end it and c) because I want to end it. Anyway R&R!**

Piper never thought that she would see son of Posodeien fly. She was wrong. The 'wave' hit the side of the boat so hard that it made Percy fly from end of the boat to the other.

"Gah!" she heard someone yell.

She turned and saw Max tackle Leo who was in danger of being crushed by a falling piece of rigging from the mast.

"Thanks man," panted Leo.

Max nodded and then suddenly hit the side wall when the boat lurched again.

"Any ideas now genus? She found us!" shouted Cercy exasperated.

"One...but it's risky!" shouted Percy back.

"Oh gods...you're not thinking?" asked Hazel clutching her stomach.

"I sure am! Frank and Cercy...hold her down! I will try to keep her out of the water!" yelled Percy as he ran toward the edge of the boat.

"How are you going to do that? Live bait?" called Caruso as he held onto the mast.

"Yep!" answered Percy before leaping over the edge into the water.

Cercy and Frank soon followed him.

"Are they stupid? They'll get killed!" panted Buzz.

Then the wind picked up to a howl. The waves got bigger until they started moving in a clockwise rotation.

* * *

><p>"Veloci sir...would you like another ice pack?"<p>

"Get out!" roared Veloci throwing a chunk of raw meat at his worker.

The worker left quickly. Veloci sighed and sat back against his chair rubbing his leg where the spike from the lizard hit him. He yelped as pain flared from the wound. Grimacing he unwrapped the bandage and stared in horror at the wound. It was multicolored with a green sheen to it.

"Poison," he thought faintly.

Gritting his teeth he reached for his phone.

* * *

><p>"Where did the hurricane come from?" asked Fiona struggling to hold on.<p>

Before anyone could answer, a roar was heard from the water. A large sea serpent held a wiggling creature in its mouth gently. A small figure crouched by it's mouth holding it shut. It was Cercy.

"Next time you do this, Frank! She is harder to hold onto then a greased pig!" she screamed at the sea serpent.

It snorted.

"That's Frank!?" asked Max.

"Um...yeah. He was born with that gift," answered Hazel walking up to him.

Then her face turned green and she raced it the edge of the boat.

"You guys have weird hereditary traits," remarked Roger getting the Chiller ready.

Percy suddenly leaped out of the water not even wet.

"Frank, now!" he shouted.

Frank dropped the wiggling Annabeth. Then he turned into a giant eagle and rejoined the group on deck. Cercy jumped off Annabeth and dropped through a glowing blue thing and disappeared.

" One word...never again!" came her voice from behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Buzz jumping at least five feet into the air.

'How did...wha...never mind," said Max.

Cercy shook her head and watched as Percy had the waves hold Annabeth a lofted. Roger and Caruso came in with Devolver and the Chiller. Within seconds a sopping wet Annabeth sat on the deck panting. Percy gave a bone crushing hug.

"What happened? And why are your cloths torn?" asked Annabeth to Cercy.

"Long story...but here is the gist of it. You owe me big time!" scowled Cercy.

Then she smiled and gave her friend a hug.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Buzz.<p>

"Yeah...I need to stay here," said Leo.

"Well...whenever you are in town...you and I need to p

lay video games," grinned Buzz.

"Boys," huffed Elizabeth.

After saying goodbye, the Dino Squad went back to Maine.

"I just realized something," said Jason.

"What?" asked Percy.

"They never found out we were demigods."

* * *

><p>Weeks later...<p>

"Scientists are still trying to figure out why there is a complete velociraptor skeleton in the woods hidden under a pile of leaves. The bones show that the animal died recently and very painfully. In other news...Dr. Veloci has been reported missing."

"Uh...Ms. M. You really got to hear this!" called Fiona.


	7. Urgent Message if you like my Stories

**My next story is up. It is called the Age of Bronze and Fire**


End file.
